


Bedroom Door

by Mental_Alchemist



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mental_Alchemist/pseuds/Mental_Alchemist
Summary: Beth makes it out of Grady alive! She's back with the family...and back with Daryl. Years into the turn, they're faced with the harsh reality of having to start over, again. So how will Beth and Daryl's blossoming friendship figure into it all? This will follow the general S5/6 timeline with one obvious improvement :) ZA Slow Burn





	1. Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Song: Call Me On Your Way Back Home ~ Ryan Adams

 

* * *

 

**_Now…_ **

The smell of cigarettes and leather filled Beth's nose, as the darkness was slowly replaced by the comforting glow of something familiar. With her eyes still closed, she followed the scent and tried to get closer to it. She rolled onto her side as she willed her eyes to open. A blurry dark shape began to appear in front of her, surrounded by a halo made of sunset.

_"Daryl?"_ She managed to say.

Her throat was so dry that it only came out as a whisper. Why was that the first name to come to mind? She couldn't tell who it was exactly but something inside told her to say his name.

Slowly, Beth started to make out the figure in front of her. It was sitting, slightly slouched; were they asleep? She blinked a couple times and saw a crossbow leaning against the chair. She saw brown shoes and black jeans with fabric tied around the ankles. The figure wore a worn black button up with the sleeves ripped off, revealing long muscular arms that saw its fair share of the sun. She then noticed the leather jacket. Her eyes were now wide open and she felt the pulse of recognition ripple through her.

Beth looked up at his face.

_"Daryl?"_ She said a little louder.

He flinched and his eyes flew open. She saw realization creep into his steel blue eyes and she felt herself smile. Daryl quickly sat up and leaned forward, a little clumsier than usual. Surprise, relief, and something unexpectedly similar to elation, flashed over his features before attempting to compose himself.

_"Beth"_

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

_"I knew you'd find me."_

_"Ya did?"_

_"You're Daryl Dixon."_ she replied confidently.

He smirked, shaking his head as he looked down at his feet.

Beth stretched her arm out towards him and he was close enough that she grabbed hold of his forearm. His head shot back up as he felt her touch. She carefully slid her hand down towards his.For a fraction of a moment, Daryl froze before responding by closing his hand around hers. A sense of relief washed over him. Beth’s hand was so small and soft compared to his rough and calloused one.

He was never one to display his emotions with anyone, even though it was obvious that he cared deeply for the group. But ever since he and Beth were out in the woods, he found himself becoming more comfortable doing that. Like when he hugged Carol with all he had after Terminus. At Grady, he allowed himself to cry for the first time in front of the others.

When Beth collapsed, he thought she was dead.  _But she's not…she's not gone. She's right here, with us again._

Who would’ve thought, this bright eyed blonde girl would be the person to get through to Daryl? She might be young in years, but there was no doubt she was one of the wisest people he’d ever met. He was like a child compared to her. The group was lucky to have her back. Hell, Noah, who she’d only just met, risked his own life to go back to Grady and get her, even though he’d made it out already. She was something special, that girl.

Daryl finally looked up at Beth. Her eyes were closed again. He squeezed her hand and moved to stand up. Beth opened her eyes as he gently loosened his grip on her hand and pulled away so he could walk towards the bedroom door.

_"Where you goin'?"_  Beth questioned.

Daryl paused for a moment to look back, _"Ya' sister told me ta get her when ya' woke up. Figured you wanna see her too"_.

Beth slowly sat up, _"Maggie’s here?”_ She said excitedly.

But before Daryl had a chance to make his exit, Beth continued, _“Of course I want to see Maggie...But..…I want you here with me a little while longer..."_

_"...please?"_ She added softly.

At this point, Daryl's hand was loosely gripping the door knob. He was so caught up in his own mind replaying what Beth had just said that he was unaware of how apparent the surprise was on his face. The sudden urge to swallow reminded him to close his mouth and he blinked back into the moment. 

_Maybe she just wasn't ready to face her sister yet? Maybe she wanted to buy some time first..._

_"Uh, sure_ " He let go of the door and awkwardly shifted his weight onto the other foot.

_"'Sides, once I tell 'er, you'll never get ta have time ta rest"_ Daryl joked with a small smirk. He made his way back to Beth and sat in the chair.

Beth kept her eyes on Daryl as he sat back down.Soon after waking, she began to feel the painful sting of a new wound on her face and her body was aching all over, reminding her of what occurred before she blacked out. But right now, it didn't seem to matter.Seeing a familiar face, his face, took her back to before it all went to shit, again. It was like she was back at the funeral home, with Daryl...back when it was just the two of them. When they shared their first moments of intimacy. When they got separated, it was like he had died. Even if he was likely not, being without him made Beth have to continue living like he was.

Yet, here they were, together again.So many emotions started flooding her core and it began to be too much. Beth had to say something...

She gave Daryl a smile and took a deep breath, _"I knew you'd find your way back to everyone. Just wasn’t sure if I would… I missed you Daryl"._

She tried to continue smiling, even though at this point, she was so close at breaking down at any moment. Silence filled the room. Daryl tried to hide his face behind his long, greasy hair. 

_Guess she's not buying time..._ He tried to think of something else to say, but only one thing kept repeating itself in his head. This time he reached out to hold Beth's hand; now how the fuck did that happen?

_"Missed ya too, Greene"._ Daryl began to feel nervous and cleared his throat. _"Think ya might have hurt your head worse than I thought though. Ya sayin' funny things. Want Maggie ta worry even more than she is?"_

Beth only laughed which seemed to bring the tension down a bit. Daryl smirked. They didn't continue on the subject, but nothing more needed to be said anyway. The group was together again, they were one again.

For now, Daryl knew things would be ok.

* * *

_**Yesterday…** _

Beth had finally reached her breaking point.

No one, especially Dawn, was going to split her family apart again; Noah was now her family. She was going to do everything in her power to protect all she had left in this world. Dawn seriously believed she could still have the last word. There was no way in hell Noah would be left behind. He made it out. He was free… and he risked it all by coming back to get her out too.

Beth used everything left in her to take that first step towards Dawn; towards becoming the woman she wanted to be.

_"It's not ok"_ Nothing was going to stop her now.

No one expected Beth to make such a move, so when she suddenly made her way past Noah, Rick, and Daryl, it was already too late to stop her.She pulled out the scissors hidden in her cast and with one quick movement, she pierced Dawn's neck and shoved it in until Beth's own hand connected with skin.

It all happened so fast.

The echoing sound of a single gun shot filled the air.Beth felt something hot sting her left temple a moment later.The next thing she saw was a wide-eyed Dawn falling to the ground, bright red blood began to seep out of the stab wound.

Beth saw the life spill out of Dawn's mouth as her body made contact with the floor and looking directly at Beth. She stared into Dawn's eyes as they slowly began to fade. She was so caught up with what she'd just done that she failed to notice the guns being drawn on both sides.

Suddenly, small drops of her own blood hit the floor, mixing with the slain officer's. She finally looked up and saw the other female officer mouth, _"hold your fire!"_.All Beth could hear was a ringing sound getting louder and louder until her head began to throb with pain. Her legs buckled under the weight of everything that just occurred and she began to feel herself falling, her vision blurring into a dark emptiness.

* * *

 …. The group quickly made their way out of Atlanta, all silently grateful that they all made it out alive.

Carol was back.

Beth was back.

The realization of all the tragic ways Grady could've gone travelled up Daryl's throat, making him feel like he'd just been punched in gut. He tried clearing his throat and forced his mind to focus on the road ahead.No one said a word until the group found a place to spend the night, about an hour away from the city.

Rick looked at both Daryl and Glenn, giving them the silent signal to start clearing the area in and around the house. When that was finished, everyone made their way inside; only then did Maggie's trembling voice break the silence as she looked at her sister, who was still unconscious and now resting on the couch.

_"She…she hasn't op-opened her eyes…. Is Beth gonna b-be alright?"_ Carol was seated by Beth's head, placing a damp rag on her forehead after she cleaned away the blood staining her face and hair. She glanced over at Maggie who was holding her sister's hand. She nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.Carol then looked in Daryl's direction; he was staring blankly out the window.

_"She'll make it."_ He said in his usual gruff tone.And there it was again; that feeling in his throat. He closed his mouth and his jaw tensed up as he tried to swallow it down.

Rick walked into the living room after taking another look around the house. Everyone was wiped out. After losing the prison and getting split up for a while, they were finally back together again…well, almost all of them. There were even some new people in the group. He stood in the center of the room and everyone turned to look at him. Rick ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

_"We should stay put for the night. I know how tired we all are, and we need to try and clear our minds before making our next effort to find a good place to stay put for a while…"_ He took a look around the room, stopping at Beth's sleeping frame, a tiny smile forming on his lips.

_"Our family is together again,"_ He looked back up.

_"Remember that. It's the only way we can continue…. and its as a family. We need each other to survive. Nobody will take that away from us again. No one."_

Glenn spoke up, _"You're right Rick. We can make it together, but we can only make it together."_ Rick nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) ~ Mental Alchemist


	2. For Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: The Girl Is On My Mind ~ The Black Keys

 

After Daryl reluctantly decided it was time to step out of the room to let Maggie and company know Beth was awake, he made his way outside to clear his thoughts. That wouldn't be such an easy thing to do right now…

The hand that held Beth's was still buzzing; her warmth had managed to seep into the rest of his body. How Daryl was currently feeling was confusing and unfamiliar, and it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. He needed a cigarette, badly. Lucky for him, the people who once owned this house left some well hidden packs in the back of a table drawer. They were even miraculously unopened. " _Bingo"_ ….

He headed towards the porch door, digging through his pockets for his lighter. Rick was currently taking watch and glanced over to see who had stepped out. When he saw it was Daryl, he nodded in silent acknowledgement.

Daryl delicately placed one butt behind his ear and pulled out another with his lips, slipping the rest of the treasured pack into his shirt pocket. His other hand fidgeted with the lighter, working it until he felt the sweet rush of nicotine fill his lungs with the first drag…  _thankfuckingod…_

After a minute savoring the way each drag soothed his tension away, he walked over to stand by Rick. He liked the silent company he and his friend... _brother..._ could share. Nothing had to be said out loud for them to know what the other was thinking…where would they all go next?

Daryl began to light up again, offering it to Rick out of courtesy, knowing he'd never take it. He was surprised when this time, he actually accepted. He listened to how the familiar sizzling sound continued as Rick slowly allowed the smoke to enter his body in hopes of him too finding the same stillness in his mind.

A few moments later, still looking out at the forest filled scenery in front of him, Rick spoke up.

" _Noah told me he hasn't been home in over a year. He didn't want to admit it but, we need to prepare for when we don't find it in the same way he left it."_

Noah, the kid he almost let die…the kid who was also trying to save Beth…the kid he still wasn't sure he should be grateful to for being there for her, or annoyed at because she almost died trying to defend him. His chest tightened slightly and he let out a small grunt.

" _mhm"_

Daryl reached into his pocket for another cigarette. He glanced down at his feet before continuing,

" _Ya still think it's a good idea to head that way? Shit, I get it if there's nothin' left in Georgia worth stayin' for but, why we have ta get his hopes up knowin' there ain't nothin' t' go home to no more?"_

Rick took a moment before replying, the slightest hint of a smile formed on his lips.

" _Because it's what Beth would want us to do."_

Daryl snapped his head up and he turned to look at Rick, squinting his eyes in confusion.

Rick continued, _"Its what they were planning to do when they got out of Grady. Noah told me. We gotta do this for her, for them."_ He turned to look at Daryl, his smile slightly wider.

" _I guess it finally hit me back at the hospital. I think you realized it some time before me, but now, I get it too. Beth is the last of what we all thought was gone for good back at the prison…"_

The truth of Rick's words hit Daryl hard. This fucked up world didn't deserve people like Beth. It sucked color up like a black hole. Yet, it needed her like fish need water, like man needed air in their lungs…

"… _she reminds us that, to survive, we also have to live. We need to keep goin'… we can still live today, even when nothing is guaranteed tomorrow. Some may call that hope, but whatever it is, we both know it's in her. So if Beth was goin' to Virginia with Noah, I can't think of a better plan than that."_

Neither could Daryl. All he could do right now was nod. Rick couldn't have said it better. Thoughts of their old home flashed through his mind: the busload of people who moved in after Woodbury fell, the garden that grew all kinds of fruits and vegetables, the decorations people put in their cells to make it their own, Hershel Greene…

Rick pulled Daryl back from his thoughts, adding one last comment,

" _I know you realized it too because that how you were able to find me, Michonne and Carl. That kept you goin' til you found where she was and brought her back to her family."_

Daryl could only take a deep breath as he looked back at Rick with widened eyes. He turned to look back at the clear, moonlit sky. He felt Rick's hand grasp his shoulder in a show of support and understanding.

" _I'll cover for ya and take watch. If you're lucky, Maggie will let ya have a sec to say hi t'Beth…"_

Rick knew this was Daryl's way of showing he agreed. He gave his shoulder one last squeeze and entered the house.

Daryl's mind was racing.  _Fuck_. He came out to clear his mind, not screw it up even more. It made his head spin; the dizzying truth of it all made his stomach clench.

Yet….at the same time, he was thankful for Rick's words.

He was sure as shit not going to admit it but, a feeling of ease washed over Daryl. It was something he hadn't felt in months… since before his world came crashing down,  _again_. Since that night he enjoyed his "white trash brunch _"_  with a certain someone who was now safe in the bedroom… where he suddenly felt the strong urge to go back to.

* * *


	3. Stuff & Thangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: New Day ~ Tom Speight

After the tearful reunions Beth shared with the group and, with Glenn's help, after convincing Maggie that she would be fine and not break into tiny little pieces if left alone, she decided to head downstairs.

The new trio, she was told, met Glenn and another girl, Tara, and helped him reunite with Maggie. They were settled in the main living room area.

Abraham seemed like a very disciplined man; Beth heard a little about his originally intended plan to save the planet with the pseudo-scientist, Eugene…. or something like that. Although Beth believed they should have been more skeptical about this very improbable mission, she had to respect his determination. Beth of all people could understand that.

She also immediately hit it off with Rosita. She was a beautiful, strong woman; not to mention her  _don't-fuck-with-me_ attitude. Not too long ago, that might've slightly intimidated Beth, but she wasn't a little girl anymore. A fire within her had been lit and there was no turning back. She recognized a similar flame in Rosita; Beth was pretty sure that she was like that long before the turn. She admired her for that.

Beth made her way into the candlelit kitchen where she found Rick, deep in thought while he stood over a map, studying it carefully.  _Now that's a leader…_ she thought to herself. She was even more sure of that now, not that she ever doubted him, but she had finally opened her eyes to the world and saw firsthand how twisted people could get.

She quietly made her way over to him.

" _Rick"_ She said with a big smile.

He looked up and his eyes immediately softened upon seeing her.

" _Beth…"_ She opened her arms wide and without hesitation, threw herself into a wholehearted embrace. Her emotions came out as a soft giggle as he wrapped her up into a protective hug. He tilted his head down and placed a kiss on top of Beth's head. Her chest tightened at his display of affection. Eyes brimming with tears, she let go of Rick and took a step back to get a better look at him.

" _Thank you for bringing me back to my family. When we were all separated and I was with Daryl, and then alone at Grady, I knew…"_ Her voice caught in her throat.

Rick pulled her back to him, signaling she didn't need to continue because he knew what she wanted to say.

" _I know Beth…it's in the past now. What matters is that you're here now. I'm so glad you're back with us. We all are...we needed you."_

Beth was a little surprised at Rick's last statement. They were now both sitting together at the table and she could see he was being sincere.

He was also smiling, a rarity nowadays, especially on him. It suited him quite well and he made a mental note to make that more common occurrence…with everybody.

They continued talking for some time. Rick also gave his apologies to Beth for her father's loss.

" _Hershel was a good man. We all feel his loss…but when I look you, I'm reminded that he hasn't entirely left us. For one thing, his stubborn determination was clearly passed on to his children."_

At that, Beth laughed.

They sat in silence for a minute, recalling the good memories they had thanks to Hershel Greene.

…

Rick cleared his throat and spoke up,  _"…I think you should know, Daryl, he missed you. A lot. When he found me, Michonne, and Carl, I could tell… the way he carried himself, it was like, whatever happened, was too much, even for him. He lost something back there. The prison, yeah, that was a huge blow for us all, but… it was more than that. When he returned, with Noah, after leaving suddenly to follow a lead, it all made sense."_

Beth quietly replied,  _"Oh…"_

It had affected her too.

When she found out that Daryl wasn't with her anymore…honestly, it pissed her off. She never said it but she knew the story they gave her was bullshit. Sure, it was possible; the funeral home was completely overrun by walkers but, for Dawn to say that they only saw her and she was alone…Daryl would  _never_  let that happen.

 _Especially_ not Daryl.

She briefly entertained the possibility that he wasn't able to fight off all the walkers and was killed inside, but she quickly shut that thought down. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. There was no way that Daryl was gone, not before her.

It just couldn't happen like that.

After all they went through together,  _no_.

God couldn't be so cruel as to gift her such a meaningful connection with this man, only to violently rip it away and leave her to slowly rot with the planet.

And when she heard that Dawn was making a deal with some people who captured and held three of her men/woman hostage, her doubts were confirmed.

Beth's heart fluttered at the memory. She owed Daryl her life. By this point, 100 times over… but this was different. He never gave up on her. When her own faith in herself threatened to collapse, his never did.

All of this was why Rick's comment left her speechless.

Could she mean that much to him? She wasn't so sure she deserved that.

He was essential to the group.

Rick did say they needed her, but surely not like they needed him. She was telling the truth when she told Daryl she knew he'd find her…at the same time, she hesitated to accept that he even should.

That's why she planned to go with Noah to Virginia, back to his home. She would just have to be strong without them. She would treasure memories of the people she loved.

Rick spoke up again,  _"He offered to cover for me and take watch so I could see you. He's out on the porch. You should go, tell him I'll be there in a minute. Just need to finish up the plans I'm working on for tomorrow."_

Beth nodded and gave him a smile. They hugged once more and she made her way outside where Daryl was, likely smoking and inspecting his bolts.

She'd already seen him. He was the first person she saw when she woke up, but as she headed towards the porch, it felt to her like it was going to be the first time. After what Rick said, her mind was full of all these new thoughts. She was a overwhelmed at that moment to make sense of it all. For now, she would just let herself enjoy his company. That wouldn't end now that the group was together, the bond they formed. She'd make sure of that.

Who would have thought Beth would meet someone so special, and with Daryl of all people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Dirt and Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Apocalypse ~ Cigarettes After Sex

_Just enjoy his company? Yeah, that wasn't happening._

" _You ok?"_

_"Yeah… are you?_ " Beth replied

" _mhm_ " Daryl nodded.

When Beth stepped out onto the patio, Daryl was leaning against the wooden railing. There was a full moon tonight. She could see the fuzzy orange glow of the cigarette held between his lips.

As she approached, he quickly straightened up, a look of concern appeared on his face. It didn't surprise her that Daryl was acting that way...the whole group was. The last couple days had been rough…you know, passing out after almost getting killed and all.

But, at the same time, it annoyed her…what did she expect? The last time she and Daryl were together, he had to carry her everywhere because she twisted her stupid ankle. Boy, she was good at looking pathetic. It didn't matter how much she felt like she had changed because it didn't mean anyone else would see that. Physically, she was screwed. But if she was going to make it, that was no excuse.

...Why did she come out here again? oh yeah...It boggled Beth's mind when Rick told her how much her absence had affected Daryl. But why did it? She didn't want to be seen like some poor wounded animal, even if he a had reason to do that.He was a protector. Maybe, he felt some obligation to her? Was that it? Sure, they were like family, and their time alone together was special, but Beth wanted to be respected as an equal, not just someone else that needed protection.

She couldn't get mad at Daryl for acting this way though...and truthfully, she was angry at herself more than anything. Angry for living like some little helpless princess years after the turn. That someone as important as Daryl would risk so much to save her.

Anxiety sat in the pit of Beth's stomach like a rock... and in her chest, the floodgates had opened, letting fear, uncertainty, guilt... and so much more overcome her.

Daryl took a step towards Beth, " _Ya need something?_ "

His voice pulled her back into the moment.  _Did she need something? Yes.._.

" _No_ " Beth replied instead.

It was silent for a moment. Daryl shifted his weight onto his other leg, shoving his hands into his pockets.

He continued, " _It's gettin' cooler out at night. Best ta stay inside..._ "

_Silence._

Daryl was becoming increasingly restless. What was he supposed to say if she wasn't talking?

" _...What do you want?"_ He said with a slight tinge of frustration.

Beth just couldn't think...what to say...or how to even start. ' _Hey Daryl, thanks for risking your life to save me but, would ya like to tell me what the reason was? It ain't enough to just do it...better be a good reason too.'_  Yeah right. That would go over well with Daryl...

So what  _did_  she want? She wanted everyone to see her as a survivor, a fighter in her own right...not someone who needed an eye kept on her.And it was specifically Daryl that had to know this. His opinion was the one that mattered the most right now. She wanted him to see something different. It was all pretty ridiculous really...

Beth remembered one thing that brought her outside...

" _Rick wanted me to let you know he'll be out in a bit_ "... _Nice Beth. Would've helped if you remembered to say that when you first came out._  Beth cringed.

Daryl just nodded. He leaned back against the post, still looking in Beth's direction. He was confused, but also a little wary of pushing it further. Something else was on her mind...

He cleared his throat, " _Rick was sayin' we're likely headin' towards Virginia. Where Noah's from._ "

Beth look straight at Daryl, surprised. " _He did_?"

" _mhm_ "

She sighed and made her way over to the steps and sat down. She leaned against the railing so she was facing Daryl. It was true, Noah and her had discussed it, but she didn't know that Noah would mention it to Rick.

" _...Noah said he wanted to go back t'see his family..."_  Beth began. Daryl was listening intently. "...That was a while ago  _but, it was the plan if we got out_ … _I know...I know its silly thinkin' there might still be somethin' there, somethin' to go back to…"_

The cool evening wind started to pick up and the tree branches shuffled around. Beth looked in that direction before continuing,

"... _I didn't tell him that…and of course I know better than to believe it'll be the same…I just thought...it would help keep our minds focused, on somethin', anythin'. So he wouldn't give up to soon. 'Cause, he hasn't spent time out here like we have. He doesn't realize how bad it's gotten out here too, with the livin'. I know, sounds stupid…but, I guess I just wanted to live in that hope too for a while, ya know?_ "

Beth turned her head to look up at him, searching his face for understanding. Hoping that he at least understood what she was trying to do.

Daryl looked into Beth's eyes, wanting so badly to say yes, that he understood. Hell, he kind of did...but, it would mean  _he'd_  be left wondering…replaying the night at the funeral home over and over again. It felt like he'd be agreeing to a scenario that, if it happened that way, it meant she would've been out of his life, for good.

Something in his gut pulled against that. It wouldn't end like that if he could help it.

They were all together again and they'd be going as a group but still...he didn't know exactly why he couldn't agree…but its how he felt. Even being aware of his feelings was thanks to Beth. After the prison, she showed him how to pay attention it, to at least try and make sense of it. Because before, he would've just ignore thinking about just react, which would then turn into frustration and anger. Back then, he would of likely lashed out at her for what she said. Faulting her when in reality how he was feeling was all about him, not her. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't just grow up...

So he could only give a small smile in return.

...

That's when Rick stepped outside, which managed to ease the tension for a few moments.

" _Thanks Daryl. Beth, why don't you both go back in and get some rest. We've got a lot to do tomorrow. Daryl, Michonne's covering me next, then Abraham. Come back for the morning shift after him ok?"_

_"Ok."_

Daryl exchanged some unspoken words with Rick and he stepped back in with Beth. The entrance led into a mud room which separated the two of them from the others still on the first floor. Daryl was ready to say goodnight and watch her head upstairs to her room…but he felt her small hand tug his arm from his pocket towards her.

" _come upstairs with me?_ " Beth whispered.

His body was quicker than his mind, replying for him as he allowed her to guide him to her room.

...

He heard the click…then the lock of the bedroom door behind him. Beth lit the candle on the dresser. The windows had already been covered before she came downstairs.She sat on her bed, facing him. He was still standing in the same place.

A slew of emotions were coursing through beth. She had been so happy and calm earlier with him. But now it was as if her whole brain had finally woken up, and the buildup of everything in her found its way out and flooded her heart, making it impossible for her to ignore them.

She started, " _I owe you my life…there are no words to describe how I feel, knowing that, if it wasn't for you, I'd be stuck there for…I dunno…ever..._ "

". _..Daryl. I don't know what it is that's come over me, or how…but I do know why…. why my mind is racing with all these new questions, and why I'm so confused…about how I got here. I mean, I know its because of you, but...why do I feel so scared?_ "

He was just as confused, " _so scared about what Beth? Ya ain't makin' sense_ "

Her voice trembled as she continued, " _…why am I so scared to ask you…why? Why find me?..."_

Daryl's mouth opened slightly but Beth continued again,

_"...I know, beggars can't be choosers... But, I don't want to be the injured animal for everyone to care for and worry about. I just, can't... I can't be that person anymore. I don't want you to look at me like that, I can't let it be like that from now on... So I gotta know, please…why? Just tell me the truth. Whatever it might be, good or bad, I want t'know from YOU, why?_  "

" _It don't matter.._ "

" _It matters ta me…please…just tell me_."

Daryl stared at Beth for a moment before moving from where he was standing the moment he stepped inside the bedroom. He walked over by the window, turning around and sliding down against the wall to sit down. He pulled his knees up and placed his arms on them. He began chewing at the side of his mouth, and flicking his thumb against his nail...

Carols words from a few days back, in the office building, kept echoing in his head... ' _Its like, back then, you were a boy. Now you're a man_ '...He looked up, then down again, closing his eyes briefly before turning back to look at Beth.

" _Because I don't like sayin' goodbye….because…I knew...you were out there. 'N if you were still out there, alive, I sure as fuck wasn't goin' t'be alright with you bein' out there…not without me…sounds kinda..I dunno... But its what I had t'do..."_

He continued, " _Think its more like_ … _I owe you my life Beth..._ "

" _what?_ " She said, like an inhaled whisper meant more for her than for him to hear.

He half smiled and looked at her, now with confidence in his eyes and said, " _…you might not believe me yet but, you're one strong hell of a woman Greene. You are._ "

Beth thought she ran every single possible reason in her head. Some good, most, painful..she had to know... Her insecurities came out full force. What Rick said triggered it. When she realized someone like Daryl might rely on her for something, she suddenly felt weak again. She was afraid to ruin it and scar him, for believing in her.

_Why did it matter so much what he thought?_

Because it was a big step she was going to take. She knew she wanted to change...yet, feeling like she had to do it alone... _yeah, it matters._

Daryl's answer though...

She wanted to sob.

She wanted to run into his arms and hold on for dear life...just... _something,_ to show him how much that meant to her...her newfound bravery, her fighting ability, her courage. It a way it all started with him, when they were alone together.

Beth got up from the bed and sat down next to him, leaning in and resting her head against his chest.Daryl let her, but was too nervous to do anything else to comfort her.

 

There was more to this change in her than she thought, and she was going to chase this feeling about it. _She had to._ They'd been together for years, yet they didn't know each other at all really… _until..._

Now that they were back with the group, they could just go back into their old roles.

Daryl, the provider… her? The babysitter...  _Just acknowledge each other from afar?_

_No._

In that moment sitting together, they both knew the bond they formed was for real. It wasn't just because they were stuck together and made the best of it. It was something that neither of them could quite get just yet. And Beth was ok with it only reaching as far as the bedroom door because she knew she was witnessing a part of Daryl he likely hadn't shown to almost anyone else.

He didn't wrap an arm around her, he didn't say anything as she leaned into him, letting sleep overcome her. But that was fine. He had just admitted things to her that she knew for sure wasn't easy to do, and he didn't even get mad at her for asking.

Yeah...things were definitely changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please let me know what you think! ~ Mental Alchemist


	5. Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a calm night tonight. Daryl's on watch while Beth admires the stars as they keep each other company under the full moon.

The group was tired from the day’s travel so they decided to settle down for the evening. By now, almost everyone was asleep but Noah sat awake at the edge of camp, looking up at the clear night sky. Beth was also still awake so she got up and made her way over to sit beside him. She couldn’t help but admire how bright the stars were tonight. With no manmade light around to mask them, it was like every single one was eager to make its presence known, despite the thousands of light years between them.

“Hey. Not ready to sleep either?” Beth asked.

“Not yet. I guess we both aren’t huh?” Noah replied.

They sat side by side in silence for a while. Beth was the first to speak.

“Before all this, I used to sneak out to the field at night to lay under the stars. I tried to make out as many constellations as I could. Highest I got to was 12 before Maggie would come lookin’ for me.”

Noah smiled, “Never actually paid much attention to it before. Wasn’t until Grady that I wished I could get out to see nights like this.

Beth looked over at her friend, “Its always been there, before, and after...even when we’re gone, nothing will change that. No matter what happens down here, I can look up and count on it, always. We can share this now...look up together.”

Noah nodded in agreement. They spoke a while more about their plans to reach Noah’s home in the coming days. This was a source of energy the group now had to keep moving forward. Beth was grateful for that too.

“I’m gonna head back. Still getting used to being out here like you guys. Maybe tomorrow I won’t end up dead last when we get moving again.” Noah joked.

Beth grinned, “Even if ya do, I got you.”

Noah paused for a moment to look back at Beth, “Thanks...for everything.  
For this, for helping me get outta Grady, for being able to get back home. Means everything.”

Beth got up and gave him a hug, “We helped each other, remember? It’ll stay that way too no matter what’s ahead of us...I’m gonna sit here a bit longer; gonna try and count some sheep or somethin’. See ya in the mornin’.”

After saying their goodnights, Noah headed back to his makeshift bed.

Beth wanted to breathe in the sweet night scent a little bit longer. A moment or two went by before she called out softly into the dark, still looking up to trace Orion’s path towards Canis Major, 

“You can come out now, its just me sittin’ here.”

Beth began to hear the soft sound of footsteps making its way over to her.

“Was startin’ ta think ya lost your touch, Greene. Woulda had to teach ya all over again. And ain’t ya supposed ta be gettin’ some sleep anyway?” Daryl questioned as he came into view a few yards away.

“I tried but I guess I just needed to stay out here for a bit. You don’t mind havin’ some company while you’re on watch?” Beth asked, already knowing the answer.

“Nah, I don’t mind. But ya’ ain’t gonna find any sheep ta count out here.” Daryl replied while adjusting his crossbow.

“Guess I’ll just have to settle with countin’ rednecks then.” Beth said, enjoying this unique back and forth she could have with the archer.

Daryl’s lips tightened slightly but the hint of a smirk was still there. “Count ya stars; the other ain’t gonna get ya nowhere.”

Beth shrugged, “If you say so...” She looked away from Daryl and back up to continue searching for the next cluster on her mental list, gemini….

...“I think its twenty this year...” Beth said after the topic of birthdays somehow came up.

Daryl glanced over at her as if calibrating Beth’s appearance as a twenty year old. He decided to admit, “can’t say I woulda thought that.” he said looking back at the dirt in front of his feet.

Beth lifted her head up from against the tree to get a better view of him. Slight annoyance filling her chest at this all too common remark towards Beth’s youthful appearance. “Lemme guess, its because I look like a child.”

Daryl shook his head in disagreement. “Nah...Some of the things comin outta ya mouth make me believe ya must’ve lived twice that long. He glanced over at her after that.

She opened her mouth to speak, instead, deciding to focus instead on the view above.

“what d’ya see in those stars anyway?” he asked in his low gruff voice.

She looked down at him and thought of an answer. “Grounds me I guess. when I get too caught up in my own mind...and you? See anything up there?”  
It was his turn to shrug. “Never used them for more than helping me get back home when I stayed out too late in tha woods as a kid. Waited till my pops passed out on tha couch after drinkin’. I would climb through my window so I wouldn’ wake him.” Her eyes showed understanding, deciding to explore memory any further than he was willing to mention.

“thats over now. stars still shinin’”

Daryl took a cigarette out and quickly lit it. The smoke danced in the air and disappeared. He adjusted his back so that his shoulder leaned against their tree and placed his weight onto his left arm. Beth straightened her legs flat on the ground and leaned back with her arms supporting her. Their fingertips the same space between; they could both feel the warmth of their proximity.

Beth looked back up and almost immediately lit up, “there it is, Gemini!” 

Daryl responded with, “just looks like a clusterfu…” he cleared his throat and started again, “...how’d ya find it in all...that?”

Beth smiled excited to teach Daryl for once. “ok, first ya gotta get next to me so you see what i’m seein’. You see the north star, gotta know that one at least. Now see the next brightest one to the left of it? That’s where you start. trace it one, two, three up, seven left, there’s mars, not a star, slightly red. Once you see it, it just pops out at you. There!

He had to lean in closer than he expected, slightly uncomfortable with their physical closeness. Daryl reminded himself that it was Beth who hugged him for the first time in years; and more than once.

Her right hand landed on his left. He flinched as if to pull away to give her that space but she applied more pressure onto his hand, trapping it under hers. Her hand absentmindedly moved over his, soothing his tension away...She lifted his hand onto her knee and placed her other hand on top of the others and squeezed tightly. 

Daryl was so caught up in her powerful ability to draw him in so easliy. Something knew grew in his chest. Like a selfish kid, he wanted more of her touch, it made him feel, elevated. The thought caught him off guard; and as if Beth seemed to sense his tension, she smiled as if to get him out of his head and focus on the moment. 

She pulled back as she returned to her seated position against the tree and looked back up into the sky. 

“Gemini,” Beth said turning to look back at Daryl who looked back at her too. “...You’re a gemini, aren’t you Daryl?” 

Daryl shrugged, “Dunno, how ‘bout ya tell me about myself” he teased back. This should be interesting.

“Ok,” Beth began, “Complex and hard to reach...hmm...yet positive and adventurous and ready for a challenge. You can get distant at times, yet love shines from you, pure, when you let it. So you we born around June right?

“...the 6th...That’s some weird shit you’re into Greene…”

“Scary how dead on that is huh?” Beth giggled. Daryl just grunted in reply

...“And how ‘bout you Greene? What’s tha stars say about ya?”

Beth took a breath before starting, “I always fight the conflicts within myself. How do I earn respect? Is it my given right, not something to always be fighting for. I mostly agree with it but respect is more important in this world than ever. I'll always feel that need to keep fighting for it somehow.” 

“Well ya ain’t gotta.” Daryl quickly assured her. “I know for a fact ya got all of Maggie’s, Glenn, Rick’s respect. I know ‘cause I heard it from them. Ya earned it awhile ago, I saw ya grow in front of me Beth. Believe me, ya earned the respect ya have, from me too, got it?” At some point he had reached to hold Beth’s arm as if trying to make sure she believed what he said.

“Well, being an aquarius tires me out sometimes” She said smiling. “ Ya know, us Geminis and Aquarius’ have fun together. Conversations between us are stimulating and fun… I’d say I agree with that, don’t ya think so Dixon?”

They were sitting close again, Daryl had yet to remove his hand from her arm. Instead, He pulled it against the tree to turn her more directly at him. He too turned to met her gaze.

He reluctantly but with confidence decided to speak the next words, “Why’d ya think I worked my ass of to find ya Beth?” 

She quietly replied, “ You know, I’ve actually wondered that myself. It couldn’t be to hear my wonderful voice again would it?” she said jokingly.

Daryl smirked. “How could I not fight to get ya back to us? I woulda never left ya. Ya helped me and ya didn’t even mean to. I can get so messed up sometimes and ya fuckin' saved me when I was losing myself. That’s tha answer to your question before those assholes got ya. Ya changed my mind ‘bout a lot a things. Don’t tell anyone how soft I’m getting but I wanted you ta hear that from me ok?”

Beth closed the distance between them and leaned into his body, fitting her head under his chin, with her legs reaching to rest across his. “Thank you for that. I means the world ta me. Ya need to show this side more often ya know.” 

“Nah. I think I can only handle just you knowin’ that for now.” 

Beth could feel the slight rumble of a laugh in Daryl’s chest. She squeezed into him harder. She leaned her head back to look at Daryl’s face. They sat in this buzzing moment for a bit, not saying a word. They both hesitated to make a move, unsure of what it would be. Daryl’s chest was tight but his body couldn’t seem to pull away from her. He felt his head drop and lean into the side of her face. 

Beth daringly brought her left arm up to draw him in even closer. She cradled his cheek in her palm and forced him to look at her. She was struck by how intensely blue his eyes were, making her feel someone lightheaded. Butterflies fluttered anxiously into her lower abdomen and a familiar pulse rippled through her core. 

Suddenly, as if there were suddenly magnets between them, they fell into the moment. But just as quickly, Daryl faltered and drew back. Beth opened her eyes, shining with the sting of rejection. 

He was about to speak and tell Beth that it might not be right to do this. Not yet at least. But before he could say anything, they heard a tiny rustle of leaves and whimpering. They both quickly let go of each other and stood towards the direction of the noise. It made its way into the road and the moonlight shined on it, revealing itself to Daryl and Beth. 

“It’s that damned dog.” Daryl said in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
